lanielandfandomcom-20200215-history
Zara Watts
I'm actually going to make this serious now!! (keeping the infobox though, I love that a bit too much) Characteristics Appearance Zara is generally pretty pale, and relatively skinny. She has dirty-blonde hair that, when worn down, goes midway down her back. Her eyes are hazel and she has a few freckles on her cheeks. Typically, Zara wears T-Shirts with snarky comments on them, or tacky sweaters, along with jeans and a black bracelet with silver stars woven into the band. Personality Zara is a bubbly girl who often times tries to lighten up situations. She gets frustrated easily, and often sets off toasters when she gets frazzled. Zara often tries to help her friends and is kind to the people she meets. (thanks nicole i love you) Split Personality As a result from serum bullshit by Estelle (yay), Zara developed a violent and narcissistic split personality that had a tendency to bop up outta nowhere. Dubbed "Serum Zara" (SZ), she was aggressive and held little regard for the people around her. After receiving an antidote from Val wow yippee, SZ basically just got shoved into the back of her head and influences her actions from there. Abilities Her powers deal mostly with technology and anything electrical. Zara has the ability to control anything electronic at will, or technopathy, and on occasion expel or become electricity. Her abilities mostly lie with the former, though. Only recently discovering her powers, she does not have much control over them yet. Weakness Zara's powers are greatly affected by her emotions, and as such she can lose control of them easily if she is flustered or upset. However, when she's calm, she has better control over her abilities. Biography Early Life Zara had a quiet little life for most of her childhood. She had a hard time making friends, so she spent most of her time with her identical twin sister Beth. More often than not, they would spend their days away from home to avoid the conflicts between their parents, Tom and Viola. 2009 Zara's life started to change when she was 8 years old. Her father had been working for S.H.I.E.L.D for many years with the Science and Technology division, and had recently been assigned a new task he said he could not talk about. She didn't think much of it; she was still young and didn't see a reason to worry. However, as weeks passed, she couldn't help but notice significant changes in her father. He had always, in general, been a floating bag of dicks towards her mother, sister, and herself, but he had been lashing out more and more after his reassignment. Eventually, after a particularly violent argument between him and her mother, Zara's father up and left and became deeply involved with his work. They haven't heard from him since, and haven't bothered to look. Beth's Disappearance (2014) When Zara turned 13, her sister, Beth, suddenly left home with little explanation. Everything had seemed normal at first, they went to school together and went about their days. Zara noticed Beth seemed a little on edge, but if she tried bringing it up she'd get a vague answer. She decided to leave her be, figuring she'd tell her eventually, as she'd always had in the past. She didn't get another chance to ask, as Beth never came home from school. Zara was heartbroken, and blamed herself for a short period of time for not walking home from school with her that day. Her mother, though trying to hide it, was devastated, and immediately called the police to report her sister as missing. Nothing came out of the search, and Zara was left alone with her mother. Move to New York (2017) After her sister's disappearance, Viola grew more distant and cold towards the one person left in the family she had tried to raise. Zara tried to remain happy with her life in Arizona, but over the years, living with her mother grew to be too much on her. Someone had been sending her money throughout the years her sister has been missing, ranging from crumpled 1 dollar bills to, on occasion, much much more. She saved up all the money and after she turned 16, she somehow managed to get her ass emancipated and left home. She had a few fun train rides up to New York with a small group of hobos that smelled like tacos, and managed to get a place of her own in Manhattan. Zara swiftly became friends with the other tenants in the tiny apartment building, namely Nox Dysley , his roommate Quentin Lydnes, Valeryia Khalturina (designated apartment mom), Orion (Val's robot baby), and Kathryn Twoyoungmen. Present Day (2017) Discovering Her Powers Shortly after her move to Manhattan, she discovered her abilities through an interesting encounter with her now friend Nox. A certain visitor I can't imagine who wow had dropped by Nox's and his roommate Quentin's apartment, and to avoid dealing with him Nox became a shadow and entered Zara's apartment. He hid in a sink, before swiftly being discovered by Zara. Nox half-way emerged from his hiding place to greet her, but not expecting her new neighbor to literally come out of her fucking sink, she was significantly startled. She was so scared, her powers activated and caused a power outage in her home. Swiftly after her little outburst, Quentin, like the good mom friend he his, gave her the talk (when a mommy and a daddy love each other very very much) and apologized on Nox's behalf. Return of Beth Watts Zara's life changed again when her sister found her after 3 long years. Beth looked panicky and kept going on about needing a place to hide out for a bit and asking for a place to hide money. Zara flipped her shit and went off on Beth for leaving for so long, and only coming back to hide from the police. She stormed out of her apartment, and after awhile, decided to go on walk with Nox to calm down a little. They ended up having to stay inside Mare Skye's apartment building for Nox's sake, where she found her sister again and lost control of her powers during an argument with her in a nearby alley. Mare, sensing the power surge, came down and let the two of them inside her apartment to sort things out. Beth and Zara made up and began to catch up on what's happened in the last 3 years, and are currently living in Zara's apartment together. Mare also began to mentor Zara in how to control her technopath abilities better. Estelle's Bullshit After a recent robbery attempt made by Beth to pay off her debts, Zara was kidnapped by Estelle Graves. Her sister was severely injured during the attempt and was taken to Mare's apartment to recover. After a bit of arguing, Zara went to the nearby CVS to get medical supplies for her. This turned out to be a bad idea, as she was mistaken for being her identical twin sister and was captured on her way back to Mare's apartment by Estelle's men. Eventually realizing she was not Beth, Estelle threw her into a cell and used Zara as a test subject for an unknown serum. She was later saved by Beth, Mare, and Nox, but Mare was left critically injured by Estelle after the whole ordeal. After the injection, Zara began suffering from many side effects that scared not only her, but those around her. She began to experience memory loss, bouts of aggression and paranoia, and started trying to distance herself from those around her. After a few days of this, Zara felt a strange need to find Estelle. She managed to figure out her address through Nox, and went later on that day. She found the apartment and knocked on Estelle's door, but due to the injection almost immediately forgot what she was there for. She started panicking, but entered the penthouse when the crime lord came to greet her. They talked about how Zara was feeling, and after awhile Estelle offered to fix her. She was about to accept when Val and Nox entered the apartment. Nox confessed to breaking Estelle's poor poor Ming vase as a distraction, and she burned him in a fit of rage. Estelle took Zara back to the lab where she received her first injection after Val turned into She-Venom, and proceeded to inject her with another unknown serum again wow how is she not terrified of needles now. Val called her robot baby Orion, who traced the location and brought Zara back yay. Zara still suffers from the serum's effects, to a degree that continues to get worse daily.Category:Marvel Theme Category:Alpha Theme